Small Soldiers:Chip Hazard's Revenge
by Kiananuva12
Summary: Chip Hazard is back and with a new team of Commando Elites, he is plotting to take his revenge on the Gorgonites and Alan. However, it seems the Commando Elites aren't the only one receiving new members. Will Alan and the Gorgonites be rid of Chip and his Commandos or will Chip get his revenge?
1. Chip Hazard Returns

It had been years since the Gorgonites had set out to find their homeland of Gorgon. Much had changed for them, their lives where peaceful and they enjoyed exploring the vast forest that was their home. The only trouble they had been to keep hidden from humans that often visited the park. Other than that nothing really happened that disrupted their lives which was fine perfectly fine by them. However everything was going to change. Archer could sense it.

"What's wrong?" asked Troglokhan. The others had decided to nickname Freakenstein and often called him by it. However he preferred his original name. The disfigured toy was a prime example of what the Gorgonites had been though to get to here. He was lucky his brothers and sister had been able to piece him back together even if it wasn't perfect. He didn't mind though, he was alive. Troglokhan approached his leader,who was now perched on top of a boulder over looking a cliff. It was his favorite spot in the park to think.

"I feel like...like something is gonna happen," replied Archer turning to his companion with a worried look etched on the leader's face,"Something bad."

Sure they were toys. Sure they couldn't do most things organic life could do but they learned and pretty well too. One of the things which Archer had picked up was what human's called 'gut instinct'. So far it proved to be a useful for the Gorgonites,it kept them out of trouble and out of danger for the most part.

"Well," began Troglokhan climbing the boulder and standing next to the other,"maybe its just another human coming this way or a storm or an animal...like all the other times you've had a bad feeling. It nothing to fear brother."

"No, this time it is different."replied Archer looking to Troglokhan,"Something doesn't feel right."

"What exactly?" he asked the lead Gorgonite.

"I," Archer hesitated slightly,"I can't tell but it's bad."

"Well, whatever it is we'll be fine." smiled Troglokhan to Archer as he placed a hand on his shoulder,"Come on let's get back to the others."

"Very well." replied Archer climbing down with Troglokhan before they both began to head back to their home. Archer couldn't help but keep looking over his shoulder from time to time. All around him he had the feeling like someone was watching and going to jump them at any moment. But that was silly,they usually walked though scarier parts of the forest. This path was even lite, why was he so scared then? Maybe he was just becoming paranoid.

"I'm acting foolish." replied Archer sighing as he smiled as Troglokhan turned to him with a smirk.

"You're becoming too paran-!" before Troglokhan could finish his sentence something came flying out from the direction of the camp and hitting him square in the gut. This sent him flying a few feet away from Archer, who seemed shock. It soon passed however and the leader was about to run up to help his fellow Gorgonite. That was until something stuck him in the head sending him flying from his spot and a good distance away too.

"Uhh...what happened?" came Troglokhan's gurgled voice as he sat held his gut before looking around to see what has hit him and Archer. He found a decent size rock laying close to him and frowned. He turned seeing Archer looking a bit dazed as he sat up, noting a rock near him as well.

"Feeling alright Gorgon Scum?" asked a familiar voice from the direction of the projectiles. Both Gorgonites froze for a moment and stare wide eyes at the ground in shock before turning their heads slowly to the person who had spoken. This couldn't be right. Stepping out into the clearing and standing before both of them was none other than Chip Hazard the leader of the Cammando Elites and enemy of the Gorgonites. But he should've been dead in a sense. They had fried his chip last time they meet but there he was. No signs of the battle before as if he were brand new, right out of the box.

"C-Chip Hazard?" Archer asked shocked by the old Commando Elite's return from the grave.

"The one and only,Scum." Chip smirked cruelly down at the Gorgonite Leader.

Archer remained shocked, trying to figure out how this was possible. Chip Hazard should be dead. However shock quickly turned to fear as Archer remembered his brothers and sister,they had been in the direction Chip had come from.

"Where are my brothers and sister?" Archer asked with worry,"What have you done to them?"

"I wouldn't worry about them." replied Chip with a wicked chuckle,"I don't feel like wasting your family of freaks just yet, I want my revenge and I want it to be slow and sweet."

"Revenge?" asked Troglokhan curiously.

"Revenge," smirked Chip,"Oh boys, bring out the other misfits will ya?"

As soon as the words left his lips, more Commando Elite emerged from the foliage each dragging a unconscious Gorgonite in their grasp. Archer clenched his fist in anger, grabbing some blades of grass as he did. However this didn't stop him from realising something very odd. Some of these Commando Elite were brand new,he had never seen them before.

"Oh, how rude of me."replied Chip almost apologetically,"Where are my gosh darn manners, let me introduce some of the new squad shall I? First, we have Nuke Johnson our Tracker."

He began as he stepped in front of a new looking Commando Elite, this one was a bigger. Even more so than Brick Bazooka had been but he had a different look. His arms were fully covered in tattoos and he was bald with an eye patch. Nuke gave an evil smirk to the two before he tossed his unconscious victim, Slamfist, on the ground in front of Archer and Troglokhan. The large Gorgonite gave a grunt as he landed.

"This here is Bonnie Bombshell she is our new Explosion Expert." replied Chip stepping in front of a female Commando Elite, she had short scarlet hair and a x-shaped scar across her cheek. She gave an evil smirk and a wink before she tossed her unconscious victim Insaniac to them as well. He gave a grunt when he hit the floor next to Slamfist.

"Here we have Hank Diamond our spy." came Chip pointing to a Commando Elite with a bandana over his head, long brown hair and was wearing sunglasses over his eyes. The guy gave them a wink and an evil smirk before tossing his two victims Punch-It and Scratch-It where the other two had been thrown before. Punch-It hit the floor first with a groan as his twin sister Scratch-It landed on top of him with a meep of pain.

"And finally Butch Crooked out Engineer Expert." He finished stopping in front of a Commando Elite with short spiked red hair and a crazed look in his eye. He held up a unconciouse Ocula before tossing the small Gorgonite into the pile, laughing when he had cried out with a pained meep.

"H-How did you survive?" asked Archer as he and Troglokhan checked over their fellow Gorgonites with concern.

"Sorry that's our little secret." replied Chip smirking.

"Well, you have us so get it over with." growled Troglokhan angrily as he rested Oculus' head in his lap, a gentle hand rested on the injured Gorgonite's body.

"Don't tink so luv." came Bonnie's voice as she walked over to the deformed Gorgonite and lifted his chin up with her hand,"Ve gawt plans fur joo."

"Plans?" asked Troglokhan staring at the female Commando Elite with a faint blush and a curious stare.

"Yes," smirked Chip as he watched Bonnie drop Troglokhan's chin and rejoin her fellow Commando Elites,"Plans."

With that said Chip gave a silent command with a sway of his hands as Archer's and Troglokhan's world went dark. In the back of his mind Archer wish he had listened to his gut feeling.

* * *

Alan sighed as he walked home from working at his dad's toy store. Not that he didn't mind working there, to be honest he liked working at the peaceful toy shop. Especially since the toys wouldn't get up and attack you. Then again the incident had been a blessing in disguise. He was now dating his dream girl Christy. It would be their second anniversary soon too. It also marked the anniversary of the incident. Maybe that's why he had mixed feelings today, he missed them.

"Least their safe." he smiled as he walked up to his house,"and happy."

"Even if I miss having them around." he smiled at the last though,closing his eyes and remembering the good time he had with the Gorgonites. How he first came to discover Archer and helped him find his lost siblings. Teaching them about his world. Helping take on the Commando Elite and find the courage to stand up to them,even though the Gorgonites were programmed to lose. It was kind of fun,in a life threatening sort of way. The memories swam though his head while he reached into his pocket to find the house keys. He was about to approach the door to his house when something thumped against his foot.

"What in the-?" asked Alan as he looked down and discovered a package on the porch. Strange had his parents ordered something, he know he most certainly didn't. He carefully picked it up and exsamied it, finding it was addressed to him. He shrugged as he placed it under his arm and went to open the door. Once inside he headed up the stairs to his room. He turned on his light as he laid the package down on his bed. He was about to turn and leave when the package gave a sudden shudder. Alan turn his head to it, giving a curious stare. Had the box moved? As if to confirm this it shook again making Alan stumble back in surprise.

"Okay,what the hell?!" asked the teen as he stumbled back towards his desk. His arms began to search for something to defend himself just incase. His hand wrapped around a baseball sitting on his desk. He quickly made his way over to the box in a cautious manner,baseball raise to defend him. He gave a silent gulp before reaching out a free hand to the lid of the package and quickly flipping it open. He aimed the baseball,ready to strike. Suddenly he froze when he saw what was inside.

"Gorgonites?" he asked in shock. Inside the package where a group of new Gorgonities that Alan had never before laid eyes on. To top it off, they were moving on their own. One by one they began to climb out of the box completely unaware of Allen as they scanned the room.

"Where are we?" asked a female Gorgonite,taking a look around the room. She looked like a humanoid version of a Gorgonite with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. Atop her head were two graying horns. She also sported some pointed ears that reminded Alan of a tail with a single spike at the end swished back and forth like a cat's when it was agitated. She moved catiously, her hind legs taking small baby steps as she wrapped her arms around her pale white, covering some blue tribal markings around her arms. There appeared to be some on her legs as well. Her deep blue eyes scanned to room curiously.

"My room." replied Alan gazing at the Gorgonites,they shot around.

"Who are you?" asked another female Gorgonite as she held a staff in her hands, ready to strike at him if he posed a threat. She had also appeared humanoid like the first one with long white hair. Her head held four blunt horns and large pointed ears,not much bigger than the other's. She too sported hind legs and a tail, which was now swishing back and forth. Her yellow eyes were trained on Alan. He held his hands up in defense,dropping the baseball as he approached the new Gorgonites. They tensed a bit as he did, all them taking refugee behind the female Gorgonite with the staff. She must've been the leader or something if they were seeking safety behind her.

"My name's Alan Abernathy," he replied gently as he reached a hand out slowly towards them and smiles gently,"And what are your names?"

"I am Cyra," came the female with the staff as she lowered it slowly and approached Alan,"Leader of the Gorgonites."

"Leader?" asks Alan confused. He remembered that Archer had said he was also leader of the Gorgonites.

"Second Leader." Cyra added with a small smile.

"Oh," chuckled Alan understanding now,"So you're the SIC then?"

"SIC?" asks Cyra raising a brow in confusion.

"It means Second In Command." Alan answers her question before looking at the other Gorgonites with Cyra,"So do you all have any names?"

"Yes," came the other Gorgonite female stepping out from behind Cyra and approaching Alan,"I am Opal, adopted daughter of Cyra."

One by one the new Gorgonites worked up the courage to approach Alan and began to introduce themselves to him one by was Niteshade,a bat looking Gorgonite, who seemed to be more frightened than the others. He even rushed back behind Cyra after his introduction. Next was Weaver, a six armed Gorgonite who oddly reminded Alan of an old samurai. Another one was called Craigerock, a Gorgonite that look liked a walking skeleton. He seemed to be a close friend to Niteshade since Alan noticed he acted a lot more calmer and less timid when Craigerock was around him. And last there was Baron, a kind of fish looking Gorgonite.

"Well, since that's all out-of-the-way lets see who sent you all and why." Alan replies after the introductions were finished. He lifted the now empty book from off his bed and looked for an adress. However he could only find one on the box, his address. He frowned a bit and began to turn the book every which way to see if there was any other clues to where it may have come from. He didn't notice the small note float out of the box and land on the ground right next to him.

"Alan." Cyra called as the teenager turned around,"That fell out of the box."

She said pointing out where the piece of parchment laid to Alan. He put the box back down on his bed and bent down to pick up the piece of paper, it appeared to be a letter addressed once more to him. Alan slowly unfolded the letter. Hopefully whatever it contained would have some clue were these new Gorgonites came from.

"Dear Alan," began Alan as he began reading the letter out loud while the Gorgonites gathered to listen,"Heartlands Play System has decided to continue the line of Commando Elite and Gorgonites with a series two. Though the new toys on the market do not have the intelligence chip like the previous one. However I decided to set aside a set of toys of the six new Gorgonites; Cyra, Opal, Niteshade, Weaver, Craigerock and Baron and had intellegence chips installed in them like Archer and the others before. I have sent them to you in hopes that you could bring them to the other Gorgonites and help complete the 's Truely Irwin Wayfair."

Alan finished,re-reading the letter a couple more times in his head,letting it all sink in. So, the company had decided to make a second series of Commando Elites and Gorgonites. Luckly it seemed they decided that Military Grade Intelligence Chips wasn't such a great idea to put into children's toys it seemed, which was a relief to him. They did NOT need a repeat of last year. He was a bit happy to hear from Irwin, since the toy maker had seemed to be a really nice guy from what he could tell from their brief meeting. Though he wondered how and why he got the impulse to make a set of six new Gorgonites and set them aside to install them with the again when he had met his first set of Gorgonites come to life by the chips, Irwin had seemed excited and happy to see them. It was like a dream come true for the toy maker to meet his creations. Alan turned to the new Gorgonites as they seemed to be thinking of the letter that he just read to them.

"There are other Gorgonites?"asks Niteshade looking up at Alan curiously,"Where?"

"Well,it's called Yosemite National Park but to them its Gorgon." replied Alan as the Gorgonite's eyes widen,"What?"

"Gorgon?" Cyra asked with hope in her voice,"You mean it's close?"

"Well,kind of...I mean it's not actually Gorgon it's a national park," answered Alan trying to exsplain to the toys what was what,"though Archer though it was but it's not."

Like the previous Gorgonites, they seemed to believe the national park was their lost homeland Gorgon. Excitement grew on their faces as they began to exchange looks among each other and murmuring 'Gorgon'. Weaver came up to Alan looking curious.

"And you'll take us there?" asked Weaver,"You will bring us to Gorgon?"

"I guess," Alan answered rubbing his neck awkwardly,"Though I'm not sure how I am, last time I took the other Gorgonites I was on 'Vacation'...and Yosemite National Park isn't exactly that close to here."

"But you will take us,right?" asks Cyra.

"I'll try." Alan smiled softly to her. He knew that it would be a trip but he was responsible for these new Gorgonites, so he was taking them to Gorgon just like Irwin asked. Cyra returned the smile before looking to her fellow Gorgonites, all seeming excited that they would see Gorgon soon. They also seemed curious on meeting their new brothers and sister. The blissful chatter was soon interrupted by the doorbell ringing, making them jump.

"What now?" groaned Alan as he motions for the Gorgonites to hide and stay quiet. They nodded in silence as they each hopped off the bed and began to find hiding spots around Alan's room. After making sure they would not be spotted, Alan quickly made his way down stairs to see who was it was at the door. Couldn't be his parents, not yet at least. He knew they were still at work and had a few errands to run, they wouldn't be getting back till much later tonight. He finally reached the door as he opened it and smiled a bit at who it was. His current girlfriend Christy Fimble.

"Hey, gonna let me in?" she asks cheekily as Alan just chuckles.

"Come on in then." he replied opening the door more so she could get in. As Christy entered she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders and kissed him softly. Alan returned the favor as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, kissing back. They broke apart as they just stare at each other for a while, smiling and swaying in their place. Both their foreheads rested against each other.

"Oh! I found something on your doorstep, I think someone sent it to you." Christy replied after a while as she took out a small rectangular package and handed it to Alan. Another package, that was odd. Had the mailman forgotten to deliver it along with the Gorgonites or something? He turns it around trying to look for a name or address. However there was none, all he could find was his name roughly scribbled on the front with black marker. His gut began to turn slowly, telling him he better watch it now.

"Come on, let's go to my room." he replied as he grabbed Christy's hand and lead her upstairs,"There is something I got to show you."

"What is it?" asks Christy curiously as she followed her boyfriend up to his room.

"Okay,remember a few years ago when we had that incident with those toys?" Alan asks as Christy nodded.

"Yeah, how could I forget that?" she replies,"I couldn't look at toys the same again."

"Well," began Alan giving a nervous smile as he opened the door to his room,"This may be hard to handle."

"Okay,what's going on Alan?" asked Christy looking at him with a weirded out look,"Your freaking me out."

"You guys can come out." called the teenager as they entered the room.

"Who are you talking to-?!" before Christy could finish she spotted new Gorgonites toys climb out of hiding spots around Alan's room. They looked to the new comer before turning their attention to Alan with a curious stare.

"Theres more?" Christy gasped out the question as she quickly clung to Alan's arm,"You sure it's only Gorgonites this time, not...those other ones?"

"I'm sure," nods Alan with a smile,"Irwin said they continued the line but didn't put the chips in them like last time."

"Smart move there," Christy sighed out,"But if there weren't chips installed, how are these ones alive?"

"Apparently Irwin only installed chips in the new set of Gorgonites to help build, I guess, a bigger family for Archer and the others." Alan shrugged.

"Oh," his girlfriend sighed in relief,"That's good."

"Alan," came Opal as she walked up to the two teens and pointed at the package hanging from his hand,"What is that you are holding?"

"It's a videotape, I think...of what I'm not sure." he replies softly as he looked down at the package,"but something tells me we better watch it now."

He finished as he opens the wrapped package and took out a VHS tape. Scribbled on the title was his name again, once again roughly scribbled out in black marker. He went over to his TV set, popping the VHS into his player and turning it on. The video began to play making him and the others gasp at what they saw on the screen; the other Gorgonites were tied up, blind folded and gagged. Each of them was hanging from what seem to be meat hooks in the middle of a factory. Suddenly the video swept around and settled onto a face that both Alan and Christy knew well. Chip Hazard,the leader of the Commando Elite. He was looking brand new from what the teens could remember of him the last time they had seen him. He was wearing a smug little smirk on his face.

"Well, now that we got your attention," began Chip as he walked slowly the camera tracking his movements,"I have a message for you Alan. Come down to the meat-packing plant down town tonight if you wanna see the Gorgonites live. Oh and come alone, none of that heroic bull crap that your so overly fond of. Otherwise, your freaks are all as good as dead. Bye now." Chip finished as he waved to the camera. The video turned quickly back to the helpless Gorgonites, zooming in close to Archer's face before blacking out .Christy and Alan along with the other Gorgonites stood there silent for a minute, letting what they just saw sink in.

"Alan, they're back." replied Christy slowly and shakingly as she turned to her boyfriend,"How did they get back?!"

"I don't know." Alan answered as the image of the Gorgonites kept flashing though his head,"but I'm not gonna let him harm them."

"Alan wait, be reasonable. Those toys nearly killed us once." Christy started as she grabbed his arm and looked at him with a worried expression,"If you go they'll probably succeed this time."

"But if I don't they'll kill Archer and the other Gorgonites," Alan stated as he frowned at the idea,"I'm not going to let Chip hurt any of them!"

"Alan." came Cyra's voice as she walked over to the teenager and places a hand on his tense arm before looking up,"We'll help."

"No," Alan answered automatically looking to Cyra and the other Gorgonites,"I can't put you guys in danger too."

"We want to help." Baron spoke up next as he walked over to where Cyra stood,"Those are our Brothers and Sister they have tied up, we want to help get them back."

"But-!" Alan was about to protest as Christy stopped him.

"The Commandos don't know about the other Gorgonites being alive, right?" she asks giving him a curious stare.

"As far as I know, they don't." he replied giving her a questionable look,"Why?What are you thinking?"

"Well, why not go there with them hiding in your backpack or something?" She shrugged a bit as she began to explain the plan,"While you distract Chip, they can sneak in and free the other Gorgonites. Then I'll come to your rescue on my mopehead...and hopefully run over that little jerk in the process."

She finish as Alan let the plan she just proposed sink in a bit. It sounded fool-proof to him, mostly. There was always that off-chance that maybe Chip did know of the other Gorgonites, however judging from the video it wasn't evidence he did. He smiled at Christy and gave her a smooch.

"You're brilliant,"he smiles happily as she giggled slightly.

"I know and that's why ya love me." Christy smirked cockly back as Alan just chuckled at her before turning to the other Gorgonites.

"What's the plan Alan?"asks Cyra as she and the other Gorgonites gathered around to hear his plan.


	2. The Rescue

Alan stood in front of the factory where the Commandos were holding the Gorgonites hostage. He had come at night just like Chip Hazard had demanded having Christy dropped him off on her mope head. She had given him a quick hug and promised to not be late in picking him up, both hoping the plan would work. Alan looked around the yard of the factory which sent a shiver up his spine, the place had a major creep factor going on. He shifted on his feet as he adjusted the backpack on his shoulders,one hand holding the strap.

"Chip Hazard!"shouted Alan as his voice echoed through the empty factory yard. He looked around as he listened to the echoes die down slowly around him, shifting again and changing the backpack to his other shoulder. A few moments passed and he soon saw several Commando Elites come out of the shadows from around. They were holding the usual make shift weapons that Alan was all too familiar with from the last encounter he had with them. He noted that there were several new looking commandos that he hadn't seen before, they were probably the new editions to the already existing set. How they had gotten the intelligent chips implanted in them as well was beyond him. Irwin had said only the new Gorgonites, the ones currently hidden in the backpack hanging from his shoulders, had been installed with the chips. The answers would have to wait though it seemed as a female commando with red hair stepped forward, making Alan take a slight step back.

"Come along noaw, dere a good boi."she replied and motioned with her make shift weapon to point at the backpack,"Leave the bag right there ",vee dawn't vant joo pulling anythin' noaw."

Alan nodded slowly and placed his bag down on the ground, sliding it backwards a bit for good measure and holding his hands up in surrender. The female commando nodded and smirked before she motioned again for Alan to follow her. Link Static and Nick Nitro, two commandos he recognized from his last encounter with them, pushed him forward causing Alan to stumble a bit. Alan gave one last look to the backpack, relieved when the commandos showed no further interest in it and left it where Alan had dropped it. As soon as they were gone, the zipper on the bag opened up slowly as Cyra's head popped out and took a quick look. When she saw the coast was clear she unzipped the bag fully and jumped out. The other Gorgonites soon followed. The female leader took a quick look around the factory grounds before motioning her Gorgonites to follow behind as they headed into the factory.

"Hold up."whispered Cyra taking shelter behind a wall with her fellow Gorgonites doing the same,"Niteshade...your up."

"Right."nodded the bat like Gorgonite as he spread his wings and took flight into the factory. The other Gorgonites waited for him in their hiding area taking care to be on the look out for any Commandos that may come their way. A few moments passed before Niteshade returned and turned to Cyra.

"Anything to report?"asked Cyra.

"There's a lot of Commando Elites guarding the area." Niteshade reported as he pointed out the area to Cyra,"But I found a way in. There are vents a few feet up ahead that lead straight to our captured brothers and sister."

"Good job Niteshade."smiled Cyra as she placed a hand on the other Gorgonite's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. The praise made the timid Gorgonite smile and nodded before he and Cyra turned to the others.

"You heard Niteshade, we make for the vent."the leader instructed as the other Gorgonutes nodded and took off. Niteshade showed them the way, taking extra care to avoided being noticed by any gaurding Commandos. They finally reached the vents that Niteshade reported earlier. The only task now left was how to open them.

"We have to hurry," came Opal as she stepped towards Cyra,"Alan could be in trouble."

"Right." replied Cyra with a nod as she looked at the bolts holding the vent shut,"Weaver."

Weaver stepped forward as his leader motioned for him, taking his place by her side.

"Yes?" Weaver asked looking to Cyra as she pointed to the bolts. He didn't need to ask her what she meant, understanding to get the bolts off so they may have access to the vent. Weaver nodded before stepping forward, unsheathing his four swords as he did. He positioned he blades at the four ends of the vent. His last two arms that weren't occupied were ready to catch the vent when it came off. In one swift and silent movement Weaver's blades sliced their way through the bolts before the cover fell forward into his arms. Placing his swords back in their sheaths, he settled the vent cover on the side. Cyra nodded in approval as she patted Weaver's shoulders and nodded. She turned to the others and motioned the other Gorgonites to follow after her. One by one they climbed into the vent after her.

"I can't see a thing in the vent."commented Craigrock with a grumble,"It's pitch black in here."

"I agree, it is impossible to see in here." nodded Cyra before calling,"Niteshade you will have to be our eyes."

"Yes ma'am."piped up Niteshade as he made his way forward to take he lead. Once he was in front of the group, he began to lead them through the darkness using his echo location to find the way. He took Cyra's hand as she did the same till the group formed a Gorgonite chain and made their way through the vents.

"So,what's the plan when we get our brothers and sister?"asked Baron softly.

"We free them."answered Cyra.

"But,what if there are Commandos?"countered Craigerock in a slightly nervous tone.

"Than we fight."answered Opal.

"We will try best to avoid it but if we have no other choice than we must fight as Opal says." nodded Cyra.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking through the pitch black vent, Niteshade stopped. Cyra quickly motioned for the others to stop as she stepped next to Niteshade, the bat Gorgonite looking to his leader.

"We're here." Niteshade stated before adding,"But the vent leads down, we have to jump down."

"Is there a vent cover?" asked Cyra worried about making noise and drawing more Commandos to their presence before they had a chance to help free thier brothers and sister. When Niteshade nodded 'no', she sighed in relief and smiled.

"But...we are high up." replied Niteshade in a worried tone,"Very high up."

"It doesn't seem the wisest to jump, Cyra." added Weaver.

"We could have Niteshade fly us down." piped up Craigerock throwing in an idea.

"That would take too long," retorted Opal with a huff,"Time is of the essence right now Craigrock, Alan and the other Gorgonites need us."

"We jump."Cyra answered cutting off the protest,"But we jump together. Niteshade you will take the back."

Niteshade nodded lowly as he made his way to the back of the group, taking Craigrock's hand in his. The other Gorgonite sensed his nervousness as he gave his hand a gentle squeeze to encourage him. That seemed to calm him down.

"Ready?" asked Cyra as she stepped closer to the edge of the vent,"Niteshade, be ready. You know what to do."

"R-Right." nodded Niteshade in a worried tone. No sooner had he spoken did Cyra take a deep breath and jump, the other soon following her as they jumped one by one down the vent. The last to jump was Craigrock and Niteshade, Craigrock taking his hand as they both dove down towards their siblings. Each of them began to lock hands with one another before Niteshade opened his wings and slowed their decent, flapping his wings to help the slow down. Cyra was the first to land as one by one the other did as well, the last being Niteshade. The Gorgonite Leader smiled back to Niteshade with a small smile.

"Good job." she praised softly before motioning the others to follow behind as they snuck along. It wasn't long before they came to the area where the other Gorgonites were being held by the Commandos. A few had been left to watch, though they seemed to be less than interested in guarding the imprisoned Gorgonites sitting a few feet away and throwing a few taunts towards them. Cyra studied the room before formulating a plan, turning to the others.

"Be ready." she stated as they nodded. Cyra motioned them to stay as she snuck off, soon disappearing from view. The small group of Gorgonites held concerned looks as they waited to see what plan their leader was exactly Soon they heard a clang off in the distance as they made their selves small against the wall, watching the two Commandos guarding the other Gorgonites. They both seemed to notice the noise too as they exchanged looks before one motioned for the other to follow as they went to investigate what made the noise. No sooner did they disappear did Cyra re-appear, heading towards the captured Gorgonites and motioning for her's to come over. They each quickly set to work freeing their fellow brothers starting with the blind folds. Archer blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to lights, looking around in a dazed state before his eyes fixed on Cyra. He gave a confused look upon seeing the other. The Leader was not aware that there were other Gorgonites other than himself and his small group. Though, he had also not for seen new Commandos so it wasn't terribly surprising.

"Who are you?" asked Archer as he watched Cyra set to work cutting his bounds.

"Cyra." she answered with a small smile as the bounds holding Archer up finally came undone. She caught him as he fell forward, steadying the Gorgonite Leader as he started slowly gathering his footing. He looked again to Cyra and gave a small nod and smile.

"Thank you." he began to stand on his own turning to the others as the rest of the Gorgonites were set free. It seemed there were other Gorgonites with the one called Cyra, fellow brothers and sisters. Maybe now they would stand a chance against the Commandos, least he hoped they would. Though Archer now wondered how these other Gorgonites had found out they had been captured and where they were being held. He was sure they weren't part of Chip's revenge. If he had there would've been a trap waiting for them before they could be freed. His face held a concern look before he turned to Cyra, seeming to piece together what may have been the answer. His face fell in worry at what he gathered to be the answer.

"Where's Alan?" he asked.

* * *

"Where the heck are we heading?"asked Alan as he was pushed along by Nick and Luke. He looked around at all the different machines, wondering what different jobs each one had in the plant. They were pretty big and ominous looking to say the least. Finally they seemed to stop after what seemed like forever. Alan quickly looked around to spy other Commandos coming out of the shadows around the machinery There didn't seem to be that many of them. Though he kind of figured there wouldn't be very many. After all a massive amount would draw attention once again to the small area and Chip had stated he wanted his revenge on Alan and the Gorgonites to be slow and sweet, media would kind of ruin that. Speaking of which, Alan wondered where the Leader of the Commandos was exactly He hadn't seen him when he was taken captive earlier. Was he around here somewhere. Part of him hoped he hadn't discovered the new Gorgonites. Though it seemed none of the other Commandos knew this fact either or there wouldn't be as many around here as there was. Even for small numbers.

"Well well well, look who it is." came the familiar voice making Alan frown and narrow his eyes. There he was, Alan knew he'd show up sooner or later. After all what was his revenge without him actually being there to in act it. Chip stepped out from the shadows in front of teen, a grin plastered on his face as the other Commandos saluted their Leader. He stopped short and looked up with Alan in turn glaring down at the toy soldier.

"I hope my Commandos were hospitable to you." he chuckled at his own little joke as Alan rolled his eyes,"Oh,I am a riot. Anyway, you weren't here for my witty sense of humor...now what was it exactly you were here for?"

"Why don't you tell me?" retorted Alan with an unamused expression on his face.

"OH. Now I remember...it was my revenge." Chip answered as he snapped his finger as if he finally got the right answer to his question,"Man, almost forgot that's why your here. Silly me."

"Oh trust me, silly isn't even on the list to describe you." Alan stated with a small sneer.

"Take you long to think that one up Smart Guy?" asked Chip before motioning Luke and Nick to bring Alan to his knees. Both Commandos nodded as they jabbed thier weapons into the back of the teen's legs, causing Alan to emit a pained yelp and fall forward. A grunt escaped the teen's lips as his knees hit the pavement, bracing the impact with his arms before his head meet the floor. Chip chuckled lightly as he strolled close to Alan. The Commando grabbed his ear in a painful grasp, prompting the boy to wince in pain. This just seemed to amuse Chip even more as a smile crept across his face, one that sent shivers down the teen's back. The toy brought Alan's face closer to his, his small plastic eyes meeting Alan's.

"Now, I'm sure your wondering why I've been so generous to keep you alive for this long. Your probably thinking why didn't he kill me out front when I first got here?" Chip smirked as he jerked Alan by his ear causing a sharp cry to escape the boy,"Well I'll tell you why...to break you down. Make you suffer. Death, well that's just gosh darn too easy to do. Why even a half brain dead chimp could pull something off like murder. It takes real intellect to pull off something like suffering."

"Your point being?" winced Alan as he tried not to struggle too much while the toy before him had a death grip on his ear. It was getting rather painful by now. The Commando Leader looked to the other his expression blank and unamused as he finally released his hold on Alan's ear and walked forward. He climbed his way up a platform that housed a control panel with different switches, levers and nobs It also seemed to have a set of screens, probably for security and safety reasons. Chip flipped open a small lid that held a key, turning it as the machine around came to life. Alan gave a worried look. Was Chip planning on throwing him into the machine?

"Now watch and learn little man." he replied before motioning his Commandos as they began pressing buttons and pulling levers. Chip hopped down from the platform and made his way back over to Alan, smirking more as he could see the fear on the other's face. Alan waited silently, the color drained from him as his mind revealed in the amount of things Chip could do to him here. His thoughts were broken as he heard something move in the factory like a convayer belt. A slight panic rose in him thinking it was where he was. However when the noise continued and he didn't move at all, Alan gave a heavy sigh of relief and proceed to look around to see where the noise was coming from. Chip motioned for Alan to look up with a nod of his head, his hands behind his back as that same spine chilling smirk was back on his face.

"Ready?" asked Chip as his smirk seemed to grow more and more diabolical.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alan giving him a confused and worried look, letting his eyes stray up to where Chip had nodded earlier. Part of him was afraid to look up though. After all he wasn't sure what the Commando Leader was planning for him.

"To watch your precious Gorgonites die." he replied before turning to a convayer belt above the machinery that was moving. Small meat hooks came into view soon, moving along in a line. Each dropping down at a slow pace towards a large grinder below. The sounds of the blades turning within the machine could be heard around the factory. Chip smirked turning back to Alan.

"You can watch each one of those freaks be turned into Gorgonite Sausages." he added with a sneer before Alan began to chuckle,"What's so funny boy?"

"Your plan not going according to plan." smirked Alan as Chip gave him a confused look.

"You should've thought it through better." came a familiar voice as Alan's smile grew. The both looked up to see the Gorgonites. They were surrounding the Commandos, who all seemed startled that they had escaped capture. Chip's eyes wondered around in confusion as they landed on Archer. It took a while for it to sink in that his plan had failed. The Commando's expression quickly changed to anger and rage. He couldn't figure out how they escaped.

"Kill them!" he shouted the command to his Commandos before he himself turned to Alan,"I don't know how you pulled that off but your still sorely mistaken boy if you think you can win this. Your outnumbered."

"That's where your wrong." Alan smirked before hearing the sound of a certain scooter, turning to see the familiar sight of his girlfriend on her mope head coming towards them. She zoomed her way between Alan and the toy Commandos, scattering the Commandos and making Chip stumble back. She smirked a bit before pulling a backpack. She unzipped it as the new Gorgonites jumped off out from inside and stood in front of the scooter, each drawing their weapons and pointing them at the Commandos.

"So very very wrong." she added before turning to Alan,"You okay?"

"Never been better." he smirked back at her before standing and hugging her tightly,"Had me worried for a bit."

"Yeah, join the club." the teen girl giggled and kissed his cheek. They turned their attention to the Commandos and Gorgonites, watching the two teams stand off against each other. Chip pulled himself from off the ground and came forward.

"Who the HELL are you freaks?" growled Chip examining each of the new Gorgonites. He hadn't been aware that the second set of Gorgonites had been given the intelligence chips as well, he had thought that the toy company had decided against it. It baffled him to no end.

"I am Cyra, Second In Command of the Gorgonites." Cyra replied smoothly before aiming her staff at Chip,"It's not a pleasure."

"You really think that stick can beat me sweetheart?" asked Chip with a small chuckle before he pulled out his knife,"Honey please."

"Scared?" she retorted as Chip growled and went to attack. Cyra quickly dodged the slash as she gave the command for her Gorgonites to attack, turning in time to block Chip's blade with the handle of her staff. Chip smirked as he quickly swung his legs in a low round house, knocking the female Gorgonite's feet out from under her. Cyra grimmiced as he raised the blade, quickly shutting her eyes and waiting for the blow.

"Oh no you don't." came Christy as she quickly kicked Chip away from Cyra. The Leader of the Commandos hit sailed a short distance across the room before hitting some rails, grunting slightly upon impact. The female Gorgonite slowly opened her eyes and turned to Christy with a grateful smile, the teen smiling back. She quickly picked up the toy as she settled her inside the backpack. She turned and gave a loud whistle.

"Come on guys,we got to go!" she shouted and motioned for the Gorgonites to quickly come. Archer looked to his fellow Gorgonites and nodded before kicking the Commando he had been fighting away and hopping down to below. He stopped as he turned, spying Chip slowly standing up from the blow he received from Christy. A frown etched across his face, anger for the first time rising up in the Leader. He pulled out his own knife, preparing to stop the Commando's madness right there and now. Repay him for all the pain and suffering he had caused his family and friends, both years ago and right now. He halted when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning to see Troglokhan, the older Gorgonite held a concerned expression before shaking his head. Archer nodded back before giving Chip once last look and following his brother back towards Christy and Alan, being helped into the backpacks. He gave one last look to the Commando Leader before zipping the bag up, hearing the familiar sound of Christy's scooter as she took off.

"Don't think this is over." replied Chip as he watched the scooter disappear from view a dark smirk formed on his face,"Oh,this is just the beginning of your nightmare. Let the fun begin."

* * *

"So, they made new Gorgonites?" asked Archer as he turned from the letter in his hand and looked to Alan who nodded. They had arrived back at Alan's home after their escape from the factory and were currently up in the teenage boy's bedroom. The two groups of Gorgonites had began to properly introduce themselves to one another, both seemed curious at the others. It didn't take long for Archer to ask Alan how these events came to be either, the teenager producing the letter from Irwin that had come with the new addition to the Gorgonite Family and explained the events that lead up to the rescue. The Gorgonite Leader listened with interest to Alan's story as he read over the letter from the toy maker, seeming to go over all the information he was receiving in his head.

"Yeah, Irwin wanted to make a bigger family for you." answered Alan with a small smile as he watched Archer. It was a lot to take in, after all they had just been rescued after being captured by the Commandos.

"Hey!The more the merrier, welcome to the Circus." Insaniac laughed as he zoomed around to Opal and smirked widely at the female Gorgonite as she giggled,"What do ya say gorgeous, want to get to know each other better?Don't worry I don't bite less your into that."

"Than how did the Commandos get new additions as well?" asked Archer turning back to Alan,"Irwin stated that none of the other toys got installed with the chip...so how?"

"Honestly, I don't know." replied Alan with a soft sigh and worried look. He had also been trying to figure out just how the Commandos, both old and new, had been installed with chips as well. It seemed Irwin or anyone at Heartland Toy Company had no idea that the second set of Commandos had been installed with chips. And the bigger question was how did Chip Hazard even come back or even how he remembered the past events. There were defiantly more questions than answers now it seemed. They were sure to be answered later, least they hoped so.

"I'm sure the answer will come soon." nodded Troglokhan walking over to Archer,"We just have to be patient and wait."

"Least we know Chip isn't going to turn the town into a war zone." added Christy looking to Alan,"I mean...he said he wanted his revenge to be slow and sweet. So,he'll be playing this game from the shadows."

"Meaning he won't make a move less he is certain that no one will notice." stated Cyra walking over to the group and standing on the other side of Archer. The Gorgonite Leader nodded at this. It was obvious that Chip wanted to keep his revenge going without any notice from anyone other than his intended victims, which now seemed to add the newest Gorgonites onto that list.

"True," replied Archer before looking to Alan and Christy,"We should still exercise caution though."

"Yeah, we figured as much." sighed Alan before smiling softly at Archer,"Least we're safe here...for now."

"It is good to be back here...with you again Alan." smiled Archer as he looked to the teenage boy. Even if the circumstances for the reunion were less than pleasant, Archer had missed his friend. It made him happy to see the boy again. Alan returned the smile and knelt down to eye level with Archer.

"It's good to have you back too Archer." smiled the teen before looking to Troglokhan,"It's good to see all of you."

"I think we all missed you Alan." nodded Troglokchan.

"It is nice," replied Itch-It as Scratch-It nodded her head in agreement with her brother,"Even given the circumstances."

"Yeah, good to see you again buddy oh pal oh friend oh boy," grinned Insaniac before hopping onto Alan's shoulder,"Hey hey hey,did you change though. Man oh man, you sure did. Look at you. Lot taller than last time but than I am toy size so your taller than me."

"Lots of catching up to do." nodded Archer before looking to Cyra and her group of Gorgonites,"And proper introductions."


End file.
